Teen Titans Moments
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: 100 short moments of the Teen Titans. Humour, Romance - RobStar, BB/Rae, Flinx - Angst, Drama, Friendship, Family, thoughts, musings, quotes and just basically snippets of their lives.


_**Teen Titan Moments**_

**Okay, the title kinda sucks. I admit it. Suggestions would be welcome.**

**I really miss the Titans. Young Justice is pretty cool, but the Titans… well, YJ is pretty much drama with a fair bit of humour thrown in. Teen Titans were humour with a fair bit of drama. Both had a fair mix of the two genres, but you could tell _which_ one they leaned towards.**

**Also, the Titans weren't all that angsty. There were some pretty big angst bits (_Haunted_, _Things Change_, _Masks, Betrayal, Prophecy_,_ Birthmark _and _How Long is Forever?_ come to mind…) and I'll admit that the angsty fics are bringing a bit of reality to the characters. But the actual show was mostly happy light-heartedness.**

**So, in full Titans style, this is full of little moments, some connected, most not. Lots of humour, plenty of romance (RobStar, BB/Rae, a bit of Flinx), some drama, a few friend****ship, and a bit of angst. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any Titans, teen or otherwise.**

**Other Disclaimer: The picture is not mine. I borrowed *cough, stole, cough* a few pictures that I liked. Unfortunately, I took them off youtube and and other people who don't own them, so I can't give credit to the real drawers. If you made it and it upsets you to see it used like that, let me know and I'll take your one off. I did, however, arrange them myself, so... yeah, that bit I own. Kinda. In a way.**

* * *

**1. Glow**

Robin smiled slightly as Starfire entered the room.

Were his eyes playing tricks on him, or did her presence literally make the room brighter?

**2. Official**

"We're getting a parking ticket? Seriously?" Beast Boy blinked as he looked at the officer. "We didn't really get time to pay the parking fee – Mumbo wasn't exactly going to wait for us before robbing the bank!"

**3. Flummox**

"Stop being such a senseless, juvenile, daft, irresponsible, negligent, self-centred, egocentric _imbecile_!" Raven snapped, glowering at Beast Boy.

The green boy stared at her in amazement as the half demon stormed out. "I have no idea what she just said."

**4. Past**

Robin looked out the window and his eyes caught on the full moon – half obscured by a cloud that looked sort of like a bat.

He was halfway out of the room before he remembered that it wasn't Gotham.

**5. Nonsense**

"See, what we need to do is to train a group of armadillos to dance. Then we'll teach a bunch of dogs to play the harmonica, and we'll have a perfect conversation starter at the next Titans reunion!" Beast Boy declared with a flourish.

"…Okay then. You get on that." Raven said, opening one eye from her meditation.

**6. Dark**

"Ow! How come I'm the only one crashing into stuff in black-outs?" Beast Boy moaned.

Starfire shrugged. "My species has the ability to see in space."

"My cybernetic eye can see in darkness."

"My father's side doesn't exactly like the light."

"I've had a _lot_ of practise fighting at night."

"Swell." Beast Boy muttered, taking another step. "OW!"

**7. Run**

Jinx frowned as she pounded after the robber. She was more used to being chased then being the chaser… but in all honesty, she had to admit the principal was the same. Go as fast as you can and hope you go faster than the other guy.

Of course, when the person you're teamed up with is a speedster, it's pretty much useless to try and outrun them. Jinx grinned when she saw the robber had been tied up and was lying on the ground, a yellow-clad figure grinning next to him.

**8. Blush**

"Robin?"

"Yes Starfire?"

"What is the meaning of the phrase 'to get in someone's pants'? I heard it on the T.V. and I did not fully understand it…"

Raven tried not to smirk as she pretended to be very absorbed in her book. She hadn't even known it was possible for humans to turn that shade of red.

**9. Pill**

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked, glowering at the shapeshifter as he sung along to his favourite song. "Stop that. It's giving me a headache and if I take any more aspirin I'll probably overdose."

**10. Crack**

It took a while before Starfire could remember that humans were more 'fragile' than Tamaraneans when hugging them. In the first month or so, Raven became very adept at healing broken ribs.

**11. Emasculate**

"No! This cannot be! I am _unstoppable_!" Adonis shrieked as the Titans locked handcuffs on him.

"Then how did we manage to stop you?" Raven drawled.

**12. Docile**

Beast Boy purred and curled up on Raven's lap as a feline, half asleep as they watched the movie.

Normally she'd have thrown him off by now… but he was so warm… and he was so gentle and relaxed at the moment…

She resolved to throw him off _after_ the movie.

**13. Surrogate**

Bumblebee put a hand to her head and groaned as she looked at the mess. Sometimes, she felt less like a team-leader and more like a mother of four annoying teenage guys.

**14. Choice**

Years ago, Robin had put several slips of paper into a hat, each with the name of a city. He'd only meant to pull out one, but instead two came out – one slip said _Blüdhaven _and the other had said _Jump_.

At first he'd wondered if he'd picked the right one. These days, he knew for a fact that he had.

**15. Indulge**

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen to find Raven biting into a block of chocolate. She'd already devoured half of it. There was an empty packet next to her with two full ones on the other side.

"What the…?"

Raven looked up. Beast Boy cringed and waited for the scathing comment. Instead, the gothic girl broke off a piece.

"Want some?"

**16. Pulverise**

"Anyone ever tell you that your costume is even worse than your name, Bird Boy?" Jonny Rancid snorted, tensing for a fight. "You look like a retarded circus acrobat."

It took all four of the Titans to pull him off the bruised criminal as green-gloved fingers tightened around Rancid's neck.

**17. Mollify**

"Uh, look Raven, I'm not sure exactly what I did but I bet it was something stupid, so I, uh… I got you some flowers." Beast Boy said from the other side of the door.

Raven opened the door to find a huge bundle of flowers, completely obscuring Beast Boy's form.

**18. Positive**

Starfire smiled at Robin as she gently gave him a hug. "Do not speak with the 'pessimism' like that. We will find Slade before he does any more damage and soon he will be behind bars."

**19. Meditate**

Beast Boy tapped Raven gently on the shoulder. The girl didn't stop hovering or open her eyes. "What is it, Beast Boy?" She asked calmly without looking.

"So, you, uh… do you mind if I, uh, join you?"

Raven faltered for a second. "…Fine, but you can't say anything."

**20. Dishonest**

"…What are you doing in my closet, Beast Boy?" Cyborg folded his arm.

"Uh… Silkie got in! Yeah, and I was trying to get him, and…"

"You're a terrible liar. Now, what are you doing here… and what's with the jam jar?"

**21. Sensor**

"What are you doing, Cy?" Robin asked.

"I'm rigging up a sensor so that no-one can enter my room without me knowing."

"…Okay then. Just as long as you don't start acting as territorial as Raven."

**22. Eject**

"Hey, what does this button do?"

"Grass Stain, don't-"

_Boing!_

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"And…" Raven groaned. "_This_ is why Beast Boy isn't allowed to ride shotgun."

**23. Etiquette**

It took a full month on Earth for Starfire to understand how to use the many three main types of cutlery. Sometimes, she missed just being able to dig in with her fingers and shove it into her face, but she'd also learnt that on Earth that was considered very rude.

**24. Summon**

The peace of the day was broken when the alarm began to blare. In instants the Titans had dropped what they were doing and raced to attention.

**25. Meal**

What with Starfire still trying to understand the difference between a fork and a spoon, Robin still having a bit of a childish thrill at the fact that he was allowed to eat junk without having anyone tell him off, Raven's lack of culinary ability, and how it could be either vegetarian or filled with as many meats as humanely possible, it was only natural that the Titans began to have pizza at least once a week.

**26. Cheat**

"Hey, no gadgets!" Beast Boy held his stinging face where the birdarang had swiped him as he fell on the training room floor.

"We said powers were allowed."

"But you don't _have _any powers!"

"Which is why I use gadgets."

**27. Brush**

"Uh, Starfire?"

"Yes Robin?"

"You do know that there's a brush in your hair, right?"

"Yes… It has become stuck there."

**28. Pepper**

"AAAHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! WATER! WATER! AAHH!" Beast Boy screamed, fanning his tongue as he ran about.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Okay. Who filled the tomato sauce bottle with hot sauce?"

"Beast Boy did." Raven sighed. "And then he forgot."

"Of course he did…"

**29. Jealousy**

Starfire thought it was sweet the way Robin glowered at the boy who was flirting with her.

The boy himself didn't think so… more he found it terrifying that the Boy Wonder was that mad at him. Or maybe it was the fact Robin was absentmindedly reaching for his utility belt as he glared.

The boy scampered.

**30. Question**

"Robin?" Starfire asked, shifting her feet from side to side. "I was wondering and…"

"Yes?"

"What colour are your eyes?"

Robin looked at her curiously for a moment, before reaching up and taking off his mask. "Green."

**31. Cheese**

"Uh… what is that?" Beast Boy blinked.

"Cheese!" Cyborg beamed, holding the plate. "A huge pile of hot melted cheese! And with lemonade poured over it!"

"…Are your circuits crossed again?"

**32. Practise**

Robin hit the punching bag hard. The bag swung out of the way, and Robin kicked it hard while it was still gone.

Sometimes he just wanted to kick back and relax… but with every hit, he got better. And that was worth losing a bit of free-time.

**33. Library**

"Beast Boy? What are you doing here?"

Beast Boy jumped when he saw Raven observing him curiously. "I'm looking for a book to read?" He squeaked.

Raven continued staring at him. Beast Boy sighed. "Okay, hit me with whatever funny but mean comment right about now…"

Raven silently picked a book up from the shelf and put it into his hands. "I think this would suit you."

**34. Familiar**

Starfire walked into the kitchen, and let out a yelp, flying backwards. A strange boy was sitting at the table, reading a book.

"Who are you?" Starfire demanded, hands gleaming green.

The boy looked up and gave her a smile that she knew well. "I know the mask was intended so you can't recognise me, but that's going a bit overboard, don't you think?"

"_Robin_?"

"Technically, it's Richard today."

**35. Pet**

"So, why are you not in uniform today?" Starfire asked later as Robin – Richard – made a cup of coffee.

"Silkie got into my wardrobe and covered everything in jelly. I don't know how, but he did. All I had left were a couple of civilian clothes. And I figured that by now I can trust you guys."

**36. Orange**

Raven towelled off and pulled on her clothes, glancing in the mirror automatically. And let loose a shriek.

She wasn't vain, but any teenage girl was going to freak out if their hair changed from dark blue to bright orange. Her eyes locked on the shampoo she had used just minutes ago.

Only one person would _dare_ put hair dye in _her_ shampoo…

"BEAST BOY!"

**37. Obituary**

"Do me a favour, Cy?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"If I catch some animal disease like… I don't know, Mad Cow disease or something… you tell the police and the press and that that I died by some other disease that humans can get. I don't want my tombstone to say _Beast Boy: Died of Mad Cow Disease_."

**38. Laugh**

Beast Boy loved making his friends laugh at one of his jokes.

Starfire was the easiest. Although sometimes she didn't get it, or take a different meaning from it, she'd generally laugh anyway. Cyborg was pretty easy to make laugh as well, just as long as the joke wasn't so bad it just made him groan.

After a few months Beast Boy figured that it wasn't actually that hard to get Robin to laugh – as long as he was relaxed. If they were halfway through a case that was driving him mad, then forget it.

Unsurprisingly, Raven was the hardest to make smile, and it was almost impossible to make her laugh out loud. But every time he succeeded, he lapped up the sound eagerly.

**39. Gymnastic**

"The Olympics are on. You wanna watch?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"No thanks. Four years ago, I watched the acrobatics bit and… long story short, you can get really egotistical if you know you're better than the world's best acrobats."

**40. Hypocrisy**

Technically speaking, it wasn't really legal for a bunch of teenagers to live together without adult guidance. Not going to school wasn't recommended either. And there were definitely laws against vigilantism… But for some reason, no-one ever seemed to bring that up.

Jinx used to feel that was very unfair, but once she moved in with Kid Flash, she decided that double-standards could actually be rather useful.

**41. Precious**

Robin held Starfire's head gently in his lap as she drifted off to sleep. His masked eyes stopped watching the movie and fell down to her face.

She was probably one of the most important things in his life. He'd never told her that, but she knew.

**42. Competition**

"… I'm not sure which Robin I prefer." Raven admitted to Starfire, watching as Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg sparred together. Robin seemed to be taking it much more seriously then the other two. "The one obsessed with catching the villain, or the insanely over-competitive one."

**43. Withdraw**

"This is a violation of my client's rights!" The lawyer snapped, pointing at Robin. "He is blatantly refusing to tell the court his real name, or to even reveal his _face_!"

"Protest all you want. I'm not taking my mask off just 'cause a lawyer asks me to." Robin said calmly, smirking.

"Your Honour, I object to his blatant refusal!" The lawyer shouted.

The Judge shrugged. "Well, he said he's not taking the mask off willingly. _I'm_ not going to try and take it off by force… but if you think you stand a chance at it, go ahead."

Robin's sly smile as he absently tapped his utility belt was enough for the lawyer to sit back down quickly, mumbling about withdrawing his complaint.

**44. Alcohol **

Cyborg sighed. Apparently one of the many side-affects of his cybernetics was that he did not get drunk.

"Friend Beast Boy! Can you turn into a _tauranik, _like my old pet Yeppi?"

"I dunno Star… I'll try…"

"No, that is an elephant! Hehe…" Starfire burst into laughter. "A tauranik looks like a… hehehe… furry! Fuzzy and furry and… hahaha!"

Robin did a flip onto his hands. "This is fun! Try standing on your head Cyborg, it makes the world… whoa!" Robin toppled over. "Hey, that normally works…" He complained.

"Good one." Raven giggled. Yes, giggled. Whatever they'd drunk was _strong_. "Hey, you know what they say, the more you get up, the more you fall down… or somethin' like that…"

"Okay then!" Robin sprung back up into another hand-stand. "And… ow!"

Cyborg began to really feel that he would have to know exactly what was in things before he brought them, especially when it came to something the entire team would consume.

That was, if Robin ever let him buy anything ever again.

**45. Genuine**

Waving at the cameras, Robin felt the strained smile on his face. The press was one part of being a hero that… could be tiring. Yeah, let's go with that.

He glanced at Starfire to see if she was feeling as sick of it as she was. But it just took one look at the alien princess for the false smile to become real.

**46. Phobia**

"You're kidding, right?" Beast Boy tried not to laugh as Robin blanched away from Cyborg. "The Boy Wonder is afraid of _needles_?"

"I'm not afraid of them… I'm just not overly fond of people sticking sharp objects into my skin and injecting my blood with a chemical that could be pretty much anything."

**47. Prefer**

"Would you rather have the _Artery Clogger_ or the _Gut-Bomb_?" The girl behind the counter asked.

Cyborg mused. "You know what? I'll take both. And a _Mad-House Triple Cheeseburger._ And another _Gut-Bomb_, kay?"

**48. Promise**

"Robin?" Starfire asked softly as the two sat on the rooftop. "What is your worst fear?"

Robin hesitated. "What's yours?" He deflected.

"Losing you. All of you."

"We're not going anywhere, Star." Robin told her.

"I hope not… what is your fear?"

Robin hesitated. "Falling." He whispered softly.

Starfire looked at him curiously. He waited for her to ask him to elaborate.

"You will not fall. I will be there to catch you."

**49. Uproar**

Jinx had expected more opposition when she joined the Titans.

Sure, the media had a field day once they found out she'd swapped, and civilians often were cautious around her, especially those from Jump.

But surprisingly, the Titans themselves had accepted her with open arms. Naturally they hadn't trusted her straight out, but… they hadn't _dis_trusted her either. It was more than she'd hoped for.

**50. Rumour**

"That is a crop-circle?" Starfire asked curiously, looking at the T.V.

"Uh, yeah." Beast Boy agreed, already mentally trying to come up with a definition for when she asked.

Starfire cocked her head to the side. "I believe that was left by a member of the species _Yor'flet_, then." She decided.

"Wait, you mean crop-circles _are_ caused by aliens?"

**51. Inconspicuous **

Every once in a blue moon, the Titans would put on civilian clothes (wigs and contact lenses worked for the girls, while Beast Boy and Cyborg had to put on holographic rings) and go out as regular teenagers to just blend in for a day.

**52. Loyalty **

"Batman stinks. He doesn't even have any powers, so how the heck is he even classified as a _Super_hero? And he's always in the shadows – how do we know that he's not actually a villain or something?" One boy said dryly to Robin (technically he was Richard at the moment), poking at the Batman T-shirt he was wearing.

Robin/Richard stared at him, eyes narrowing in anger as his fists balled up. Then he punched the boy, knocking him unconscious with one blow.

"Yeah. _That_ won't attract any attention." Raven drawled.

**53. Consequences**

Robin had forgotten that it was illegal for one teenage boy to punch out another.

As he sat in the cell reluctantly, unrecognisable as the Boy Wonder and waiting the other Titans to fill out the paperwork, the only thing that went through his mind was that his team was _never_ going to let him forget this.

**54. Tradition **

The first time the Titans had Christmas, Raven had been more confused than Starfire. Starfire understood the concept of giving, and friendship, and goodwill and all that sort of stuff, despite how little they had of it on her home planet.

Raven thought that the entire idea was ridiculous, and stuck with the most obvious presents to give them. She only bothered because she knew the rest of them had gotten her presents.

But every year afterwards, she put a bit more thought into her presents, because during the course of the year, her team had somehow gotten closer.

**55. Disillusioned**

"Starfire…" Raven groaned as the alien princess dragged her into the line, looking excited. "One, sitting on a grown man's lap is just weird. Two, this is for little kids. And three, Santa Clause doesn't exist."

"He doesn't?" The kid in front of them yelped, turning around. "Santa doesn't exist?"

"Of course he does, little one-"

"Not a chance."

"Raven says that Santa doesn't exist!"

"Raven says it!"

"Santa doesn't exist!"

"So who's he?"

"He's just a man in a fake beard. Look, it's fake!"

"KIDS! GIVE SANTA BACK HIS BEARD! NOW!"

"Friend Raven?"

"Yes Starfire?"

"Perhaps we should leave the mall of shopping early today?"

"SANTA! SANTA! SANTA!"

"Mummy and Daddy lied to us?"

Raven glanced around. "Good idea."

**56. Hiccup**

"…Hic! …Hic! …Hic!"

"Can you stop that?" Raven snapped, opening her eyes. "You're throwing me off my meditation!"

"I'm sorry…hic!… I can't help it!" Beast Boy protested.

Raven glowered and closed her eyes again.

"…Hic! …Hic! … Hic!"

Raven's posture didn't change, but her soul-self in the shape of a raven flew out of her. It changed shape into a monster, complete with long claws and gnashing teeth.

"…Hic! …Hic! …AAAAHH!" Beast Boy screamed as the soul-self appeared in front of him.

Raven smirked as her apparition disappeared. "Better?"

**57. No**

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Jinx demanded as she hung onto Kid Flash's back. Around her the world blurred.

"Nup."

"What about how far away it is?"

"Nope."

"Why we're going there?"

"Not a chance."

"Where we are now?"

"Absolutely not."

Jinx paused, trying to think of a way to get him to reply in the affirmative.

"Hmm… Are you the most amazing speedster in the world?"

"No way… wait, what?"

"That's what I figured."

**58. Outing**

"So," Kid Flash grinned as Jinx climbed off his back, staring transfixed at the amazing view around her. "Was this worth the trip?"

"The length, yes. The company, not so much."

"You love me really."

"Sadly, you might be right there."

**59. Favour**

Aqualad's eye was twitching as the two Titans went out for groceries (they had to go together since they were not trusted alone).

Speedy followed his gaze to the seafood exhibit. A heap of fish were piled together, along with lobsters, clams, shrimp and practically every type of seafood imaginable.

"That bothering you, Fish-Boy?" He smirked.

Aqualad gave him a glare. "Yes." He said shortly, expecting his teammate to walk over to the exhibit and fill a trolley with his friends.

Speedy cocked his head to the side and grinned. "Well, then…"

In a quick movement he had fired an arrow, hitting directly in the middle of the exhibit. It exploded, sending fish guts flying everywhere.

"Better?" The archer grinned.

Aqualad blinked, caught by surprise. A flicker of a smile crossed his face. "Yeah, actually… Thanks."

**60. Forbidden**

"And… _why_ exactly are you banned from the grocery store?" Bumblebee snapped.

Speedy shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess someone complained about the fish guts."

**61. Illness**

"Aa-choo!" Raven sneezed, covering her mouth with a tissue.

She hadn't even known it was _possible_ for her to catch a human disease. She didn't like knowing.

There was a knock on the door. Groggily, Raven stood up and opened it.

No-one was there.

She glowered, until a tantalising smell caught her attention. Looking down, she saw a bowl full of some gorgeous soup, complete with a spoon.

Cautiously, the sick girl picked up the bowl and brought it back into her room.

It wasn't until after she'd finished did she realise that this particular soup was completely vegetarian.

**62. Campsite**

Beast Boy curled up in the tent he had made, out in some desert or another. He wondered idly where the rest of the Titans were at the moment.

He tossed over in his bed. Before going off to fight the Brotherhood, he hadn't quite realised how comforting hearing their breathing at night was.

**63. Emotional**

Raven tried to discern whose emotions were whose.

The person in the training room working hard was probably Robin. Starfire was most likely to be the one delighting in the sunlight.

The peace and purpose from downstairs… that would be Cyborg. Raven figured he was probably working on the T-Car.

That left whoever was entertained and amused by something – either the T.V. or one of his comic books – as Beast Boy.

So who was the one who kept thinking of Beast Boy's adorable little green ears and that cute toothy smile? Those thoughts kept popping into her mind.

…Oh no.

**64. Cold**

Beast Boy shivered, his breath misting.

"You okay?" Robin asked, his voice low so that the criminal they were following couldn't here them.

"Y-yeah. J-just c-cold." Beast Boy shivered. "My c-c-clothes aren't m-made for this w-weather a-and I c-can't sh-sh-shift without g-giving us away." He pointed at the criminal in question.

Robin nodded. Then he took his cape off and passed it to the green shape-shifter. "See if this helps."

Beast Boy blinked. "Sorry?" He took it anyway, pulling it on.

When he looked up again, Robin had vanished. A flicker of red showed him still following the criminal.

But Beast Boy definitely had to admit he was _much_ warmer.

**65. Landmark**

"Uh, guys?" Cyborg blinked, looking out the window. "Don't look now, but I think there's a tour-boat outside the tower. And I think tourists are taking pictures."

**66. Paperwork**

"Hey, Starfire?" Jinx mused, tapping her on the shoulder. "I'm curious. Do you need a visa and a passport to be in the United States?"

**67. Exhaustion**

Robin stared at the wall of news-clippings, fingers around Slade's mask. A dark shadow curled around the walls, effectively stopping him from reading it.

"Raven!"

"You are going to bed. Now." Raven ordered.

"Not until I find Slade." Robin growled, picking up the newspaper again.

"Okay, let me try that again." Raven folded her arms and glowered. "You _are_ having a nap. _That_ is non-optional. How much chloroform that nap entails is up to you."

**68. Unfair **

"Waffles?" Cyborg offered, handing the plate to Beast Boy.

"Don't mind if I do. Thanks, Cy." The green changeling grinned, biting into the waffles.

His expression changed to confused, then realisation, then pure horror. He spat it out. "That… that has _meat_ in it! Oh man… dude, not cool… eew! I need water!" Beast Boy jumped to his feet and raced out of the room.

Raven raised an eyebrow at Cyborg. "You put _meat_ in _waffles_?"

Cyborg grinned. "What can I say, Rae? I like my meat."

**69. Blood **

"Hand out." Cyborg ordered.

"Okay." Starfire gave her friend her injured hand. Orange-red blood was welling up.

Cyborg gently placed a band-aid on it. "Better?"

"I'm sure I'll survive." Starfire gave him a smile.

Cyborg grinned. "I'm sure you will. I've seen you last through much worse than that."

**70. Taught**

Starfire actually had it a bit easier than the rest of the Titans in terms of having to know her abilities. She didn't have it easier all up, when you count her sister being evil and the basic culture shock of being on Earth.

But unlike the others, she'd always known what her abilities were. She studied flight less than humans studied walking, her star-bolts were something all Tamaraneans had, and for her strength all she needed was confidence. She didn't have to spend hours learning martial arts, or try and remember what form could do what, or adjust settings in quick succession to go from tense to fighting mode, or meditate. She always knew it, and had it easier on that part.

At least, that's what the Titans had thought, Starfire included, until she had developed eye-bolts.

**71. Hairstyle**

"…Hey Rob? Do you purposely _try_ to look like you just stuck your finger in an electric socket, or is it just a coincidence?"

"Beast Boy…"

"What? Just asking."

**72. Multi-lingual**

"Raven, _a__imeriez-vous aller avec moi sur une date?_"" Beast Boy asked.

"…What?"

"_Aimeriez-vous aller avec moi sur une date?_"

"You speak _French_?"

"Well, no… Starfire does. I just asked her how to say… uh… that."

"What did you say?" Raven asked.

"Um… you know what? Never mind."

"Wait," Robin cut in, looking at his girlfriend in confusion. "How do you know French?"

"Er…" Starfire hesitated. "There was this very confused foreign boy… _Il a été perdu et que je voulais de lui venir en aide, donc j'avais besoin d'apprendre sa langue…_"

"What?"

**73. Credentials**

"Hey, Dr. Light?" Cyborg said casually, ducking a blast of light. "I'm curious. Are you actually a doctor?"

The villain froze. "Uh… well… see… I… uh… um… you see… err… uh… the thing is…"

Beast Boy glanced at Cyborg. "He's not."

**74. Halo**

"BEAST BOY!"

The Titans all looked up as Raven stormed in, wearing white. "What. Did. You. _Do_." She hissed, eyes beginning to glow red.

"Uh… what did I do?"

Raven lifted her hood onto her head. Glued on was a plastic angel's halo.

"I think it looks good, actually." Beast Boy nodded. "Looks very pretty and…"

Raven gave a guttural growl.

"Uh… gotta-go-bye!"

**75. Celebrate**

"We did it! We did it! Oh yeah yeah yeah! We did it!" Beast Boy sung, dancing around.

The other Titans and Johnny Rancid (tied up and being handed to the police) stared at the dancing changeling.

"Uh… okay then." Cyborg shrugged.

"Come on guys, join me in victory dances!"

"Pass."

**76. Nightmare**

_Starfire swallowed in horror as she saw Robin standing in front of her. He was wearing the uniform Slade had made him wear as his apprentice._

"_Robin?"_

_Robin pointed behind her._

_The other Titans were all convulsing, shivering, as the nano-bots soared through their bodies._

"_No!" _

_Robin silently lifted up the gun on his hand. "Starfire?" He asked softly, his voice weak. "Please. Help me…"_

"_I will! Just how!"_

_Robin cocked the weapon and pointed it directly at her face. "Help me." He said softly, pressing the trigger._

Starfire gasped as she woke up, frozen in terror. Sweat was sliding down her face, pressing her hair to her scalp.

It was times like these she could understand why Robin was so obsessive about Slade. She would feel a lot safer if she knew where he was – preferably behind bars.

**77. Stalk**

"Hey, Jinx. Robbing another jewellery store?" Kid Flash grinned, folding his arms and casually looking at her.

The sorceress yelped. "Are you _following_ me or something?" She demanded, fingering the stolen necklace around her neck.

"Well, yeah."

"Can I get a restraining order on you?"

"I'm pretty sure if villains could get restraining orders on super-heroes, then they'd have started _that_ trend a long time ago."

**78. Cookery**

Robin wasn't quite sure how or why he'd been designated the Titans' unofficial chef.

Okay, that was a lie. It was by process of elimination. Raven refused to cook – and they'd discovered it was with good reason. Starfire would eagerly cook, but the Tamaranean definition of 'edible' tended to differ from humans. Cyborg could only be trusted to cook when having a barbeque, or whenever they felt like just meat. And while Beast Boy was actually a pretty good chef for vegetarian meals (and once he'd figured out it didn't need to _always_ include tofu to be vegetarian), the huge meat/tofu argument was one that the Titans all preferred to avoid. That just left the Boy Wonder.

Nevertheless, pulling a box of whatever frozen foods they'd picked up that week and shoving it into the oven was hardly going to impress anyone.

This was the main reason why the Titans defined 'having someone over for dinner' as taking them to a restaurant.

**79. Mutation**

Bumblebee casually opened the fridge at the Titans West's base. She shrieked and slammed it shut again.

"What's the problem?" Beast Boy asked.

"There's a green gloop monster in there!" Bumblebee shouted, reaching for her stingers.

"Oh." Beast Boy shrugged, glancing over at Robin.

"I got it." Robin rolled his eyes behind the mask and got to his feet. He walked over to the fridge, opened it, dropped a bomb in, and shut it again.

"What the…?" Speedy blinked as the fridge contained the explosion.

Robin opened the fridge again. "Yep. It's gone."

"Do you do that_ often_?" Aqualad demanded, his jaw agape.

"Once or twice." Robin said nonchalantly.

Bumblebee glanced at her team. "And I thought you guys didn't clean the fridge often."

**80. Child**

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." The mother sobbed, grabbing her daughter from Jinx and clinging to her tightly. The little girl buried herself in her mother's shoulder as the building flamed behind them.

Jinx smiled slightly. Being a villain had been fun, and sometimes having to follow laws and that got frustrating. But times like these made it all worth it.

…Okay, maybe clichés did have a point sometimes.

**81. Priorities**

Red X froze on his way out of the museum, a bag full of stolen trinkets over his shoulder.

"Who's there?" He asked cautiously, peering into the darkness.

A sob.

He walked around to find a little boy, no older than ten, lying on the ground. His leg was at an awkward position – it had to be broken.

"Please…" The boy whispered softly, looking up.

Red X had no idea how the boy had gotten here, or how he'd broken his leg. But now he was faced with a dilemma.

All electricity had been cut and wouldn't reboot for another three hours. Since Red X had no need for a phone (except for tonight, anyway) there was no way for him to call for an ambulance.

He _could_ teleport the kid to the hospital. But he'd have to leave his loot behind – he didn't have enough xenothium to carry them both. On the other hand, he could leave the kid here… alone… in the dark… for who knows how long…

Two hours later, the police finally arrived at the scene of the crime. They were astonished to discover that the stolen objects had been placed in a bag, and left on the ground.

And on the other side of town, a little boy was lying in a hospital bed, sound asleep, with a cast on his leg.

After all, Red X could always go back and steal the artefacts again later…

**82. Capture**

"Uh, Jinx?" Beast Boy asked, staring at Kid Flash.

"Yeah?"

"Since when does _duct-tape_ count as a level four containment field?"

"I don't know." Jinx shrugged, holding the roll of duct-tape. Her boyfriend was tied up with it, complete with duct-tape gag. "But it saves time."

**83. Reflection**

Cyborg stared at the image that bounced back to him.

For a split second, he could almost see how he'd been before. When there was only skin, not wires, when he had two human eyes… when he was normal.

But then illusion vanished and he was left with reality.

**84. Colour**

Robin and Raven had a lot of similarities. One of the lesser known was a shared love of the colour green – _they_ didn't even know they had that in common.

Robin loved the colour because it was Starfire's. Purple might have been what she wore, and her hair was the first thing most people noticed. But the Boy Wonder always focused on her vivid eyes (and okay, the star-bolts were kinda awesome too).

Raven, however, refused to acknowledge why her preference was changing from blue to green.

**85. Utensils**

Kid Flash dug into his food quickly, his mouth full in a second.

"Gross." Jinx told him, passing him a napkin. "Can't you wait?"

"Can't help it." He said, his words surprisingly coherent considering the amount of food chocked in there. He swallowed. "Fast metabolism, don't you know?"

"Can you at least use a knife and fork?"

"Uh… maybe?"

"… You do know _how_ to use silverware, right?"

"…Sorta…"

"That's really sad."

"I know."

**86. Age **

Starfire frowned thoughtfully as she wrote down a few numbers.

Cyborg looked over her shoulder at the paper. "Uh, Star? What are you working on?"

"I am attempting to discover when my day of birth would be in Earth terms." Starfire said calmly.

"Oh. Figured it out yet?"

Starfire crossed out her sums and smiled. "Yes."

"When's your birthday, then?"

"The seventh day of 'April'."

"Ah. Okay." Cyborg nodded, then he paused. His computer mind came up with another important event that had happened then. "Wait… wasn't that the day you came to Earth?"

Starfire smiled. "Yes."

**87. Release**

Robin had never told anyone, but once he had found Red X in an orphanage. He had been dropping a bag full of cash on the table, with the word _Donation_ written on it.

Red X, in his turn, had also kept it a secret how once the Boy Wonder had found him, practically defenceless – and had then told the thief that he'd give him a twenty minute head-start.

**88. Rumour**

Raven stared at the picture in astonishment. She held the newspaper in her hand, horrified.

Cyborg looked at it, then began to crack up. "The things photoshop can do." He cackled.

Raven gave him a glower as the paper dissolved in her fingers. Cyborg stopped laughing and immediately looked suitably abashed/terrified.

Honestly, the rumours about her and Robin dating were bad enough, but she could deal with internet speculations. But to get a _completely fake_ picture of them kissing and then declare it as truth?

Raven decided that she was going to find whoever made that picture and… well, killing was out, but she could definitely embarrass them in a very painful way.

A shriek of "WHAT?" from across the street, followed quickly by "I swear that never happened!" made her decide that Starfire was welcome to help.

**89. Title**

"Hey, Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah?"

"Just out of curiosity – when did you get promoted to 'Teen' Wonder? Cause about a quarter of the papers are calling you that."

"Honestly? I'm still trying to figure out where 'Boy Wonder' came from. I'll work on 'Teen Wonder' after that."

**90. Double-Edged**

"You ever get annoyed?" Cyborg grimaced, looking at the screen. "I swear we just put Mumbo Jumbo in jail a month ago."

"You should see Arkham, then." Robin rolled his eyes. "Trust me, this is nothing."

"Besides, it works both ways." Beast Boy shrugged.

The other two boys looked at him in confusion.

"What? The villains don't stay in jail, and the heroes don't stay dead. I mean, there are definitely exceptions and all, but we go through a lot of stuff and come out with barely a scratch." The changeling explained. "Just when the bad guys think we're gone for good, we come back and kick their butts."

Robin and Cyborg exchanged looks. "You know," Cyborg said after a second. "You might have a point there."

**91. Illogical**

"I don't understand it." Kid Flash grimaced, sitting against the wall.

Jinx, Starfire and Raven had gone off to the mall (Raven a little unwillingly) and so the boy Titans were playing a video game tournament. At the moment, Cyborg and Beast Boy were versing each other.

"Understand what?" Robin asked.

"Well, when you were off fighting the Brotherhood, I took on all six of the HIVE 5, including Jinx, by myself."

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't get why Jinx is able to beat me by herself now!"

Robin paused. "I don't know what to tell you…"

"I know." The speedster said gloomily. "Got any advice?"

"…Try and convince her that you're _letting _her win?"

**92. Helpful**

"Stop pushing yourself to the limit! You are going to work yourself into the ground!" Starfire's voice shouted from the training room.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven practically had question marks over their heads as they looked around.

"Starfire! I'm fine! I've done worse!" Robin shouted back.

"That is _not_ reassuring!"

"Starfire, seriously, I'm _fine_!"

There was silence for a moment.

"Starfire!" Robin yelped in protest.

The other Titans glanced up as Starfire soared into the living room, holding her boyfriend, and then threw him onto the couch hard.

"Stay there!" She shrieked, eyes and hands glowing green threateningly.

Robin stared at her, open-mouthed. "But…"

"Stay!"

"…Okay." The Boy Wonder said weakly.

**93. Boredom**

"I have a strange feeling that I do not understand." Starfire said conversationally to Cyborg.

Cyborg glanced up from the video game. "What's it feel like?"

"Well, I feel… restless. I feel frustrated, exasperated and am itching to move. I want to do something, but I am not sure what it is."

"Oh, that's called 'boredom'." Cyborg told her. "It's what happens when there's nothing to do."

"Does it last long?"

"For regular people it can. But for us-"

Right on cue the alarm started ringing. "Titans – Trouble!" Robin said, entering the room.

Cyborg grinned at the Tamaranean princess. "See? Told you it wouldn't last long."

**94. Bank**

"So," Jinx said, absently playing with her food. "Any little-known rules about being a super-hero I should know?"

Kid Flash paused. "Yes. If you absolutely _have_ to use a bank, do it online."

"…Why?"

"Because every single time a hero walks into a bank, it gets robbed."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That explains why three times we tried to rob a bank only to find that a Titan was already there."

**95. Invitation**

"So, we kicked the scaly-aliens butt together and saved the city." Beast Boy grinned at his new friends. "How about we celebrate and get a pizza?"

Starfire and Raven both looked at him in confusion. "Please, _friend_, what is a pizza?" Starfire asked.

"You don't know…" Beast Boy shook his head. "Oh man, we are totally going out for pizza right now."

**96. Eat**

Starfire tore into her meal with gusto. It was only since none of the new team were on the table that she stayed in her seat too. "This is most scrumptious!"

"Yeah, sure." Raven commented, picking at her own slice.

Robin was eating his own slice with slightly less enthusiasm than Starfire. He'd practically swallowed the first one whole.

"I'm guessing you don't weren't allowed pizza in Gotham much?" Cyborg asked, eating his own pizza with relish, but not quite as much as either Starfire or Robin.

"Never." Robin shook his head, hoping that he wouldn't be asked to elaborate on why he'd left. Lack of pizza was not an adequate reply.

"Dude, that's sick!" Beast Boy told Cyborg.

"What is?" Cyborg blinked.

"That's got so much meat on it… eew! How can you stand eating that much?"

"…You're a vegetarian? Didn't peg you for the type."

"Of course I'm a vegetarian. Dude, I've been practically every animal that you're eating right now!"

"Well, deal with it!"

**97. Together**

The Titans sat at the table after the pizza was gone.

"So, are we a team now, or what?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly, looking around. His fingers were crossed for luck.

"I guess…" Raven paused, unsure.

"I do hope so." Starfire smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Cyborg shrugged. "Not like there's anywhere else for me to go."

Robin cocked his head to the side. Beast Boy felt his hopes begin to fall.

"If the rest of you are up for it, then okay."

Beast Boy felt a grin break out on his face.

**98. Name.**

"You know what? We totally kick butt together – we fought like _Titans_ today!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Titans, huh?" Cyborg smirked.

"Yeah, Titans! We're Titans!"

"So, what? Is that our name now?" Raven drawled.

"Why not?" Beast Boy challenged.

"Titans, huh?" Robin cocked his head to the side. "…I like it. What about you guys?"

"I am perfectly delighted with it!"

"Sure. Whatever."

"Actually, man, what about the _Teen_ Titans? Since we're all teens and all…" Cyborg suggested.

The group paused. "Let's put it to a vote, then." Robin suggested. "All in favour of the Teen Titans?"

Beast Boy raised his hand instantly. Cyborg followed suit. Starfire cautiously copied them, as Robin put his own hand up. Raven hesitated, and then put her hand up as well.

"The Teen Titans?" Robin asked.

"The Teen Titans." The team agreed.

**99. Leader**

The newly named Titans began to build a home on the island the next day, after spending the night sleeping there. Robin had magically managed to get his hands on materials, builders license, and somehow he'd even gotten the deed to the island.

"Hey, if we're a team, do we need a leader then?" Cyborg asked casually.

He was almost annoyed when three heads looked around to Robin.

Robin glanced up to see his new friends looking at him. "What?"

**100. War-cry**

Robin looked down at the villain they would later learn was called Cinderblock. "Uh, let's go kick some butt then." He said, still unused to calling the shots.

"Okay then!" Starfire said, her eyes glowing green. Raven teleported down. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and caught Cyborg by the shoulders, flying him down. Robin jumped off, catching his grappling hook on the walls.

The five teenagers stopped in front of Cinderblock. He observed them.

Robin hesitated. He wasn't used to the villain just watching… did he need to say something to start the battle? He blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Titans – GO!"

* * *

**This fic was actually really fun. I might do another one… maybe for Young Justice?**

**I really really really wanted to give Cyborg a few moments with his girlfriend from the TTG comics, Sarah. But she wasn't in the show and I didn't want to have to make it so that you had to read the comics to read this fic. And I also didn't particularly want to write about how they met. So, sorry Cy!**

**Yes, the last five are all set directly after 'Go'. There's a big lack of stories to do with how the Titans got their name (or maybe somewhere in the TTG comics they explain it? I've only just read 'Secret Moves' (and no-one is allowed to tell me if it _is_ in TTG!).). So I figured I'd write one.**

**You guys know the drill. Review if you liked it, if you didn't, whatever.**

**(Oh, and sorry if 72. has any errors. I had to use an online translator.)**


End file.
